


Lathbora Viran

by AnonymousInquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousInquisitor/pseuds/AnonymousInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS FOR TRESPASSER]</p><p>With the DLC completed, my mind began to wander and this is the path it took. </p><p>A sort of "what if" scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lathbora Viran

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain some spoilers to the new DLC.
> 
> In an attempt to tame my wild muse, this came to my thoughts and I began to write. I haven't slept much since the DLC hit, forgive any spelling errors.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll write more on this world, but I may elaborate.

Solas -- No, Fen'Harel -- had accomplished his goal.

He had pulled down the Veiled he had once placed upon the world, tearing it asunder at the cost of the lives of those who were born to a time where the Veil hung over them. The Dread Wolf had given everything, everyone, for the lives of the Elvhen. 

He rebuilt the world for his People, united the Fade and the Earth again. The so-called gods were left in their prison he had placed them in, connected but not, suffering for eternity for the death of Mythal though she now walked beside him. She had given herself form, magic returned as things had been fixed.

The Dread Wolf had accomplished his goal.

And lost his love to it all, though she had tried to sway his decision.

He watched over her from afar, in her dreams, until her final moments, until she no longer existed in the world. 

Solas had not dared to hope that her soul would linger, that her soul would some day take shape in the world again, that she would be born to this place properly and not as a dim reflection of what she should have been. And though he had seen her beyond that reflection, beyond what limited her, she was still gone. Faded but not forgotten.

He remembered her often.

 

\---------------------------

 

A thousand years passed. 

He saw her one day in passing. He had thought her to be an illusion of his mind, a desperate clinging to the memories that he often replayed in his mind. A time where she smiled at him, bright and full of life even as the world thrust problems upon her. Though humans held her as a prophet of their god, placing her in a position she had never desired but carried with grace.

It would not be surprising that he would be going mad after all this time without her.

He saw her again, three days later. She interacted with the other Elvhen around her, giving truth that she was no mere illusion of his mind. He had hesitated to believe, hesitated to move closer to confirm but they passed him by a moment later. 

The soft features of her face were the same, as they had been when he had removed the vallaslin. No scars of battle lingered, no scars of his mistake. She was whole, healthy, and new. Her spirit had been strong to endure, to take shape in this world that he had formed.

He had dared not to hope that his selfish wish for her to be born again would come true.

 

\---------------------------

 

Solas watched her for days on end, but she never paid him mind. A bitter reminder that she was not who she once was. Lavellan had always been aware of his presence, when he had been with her in Skyhold. No matter who she spoke to, her gaze would find him for a brief moment of acknowledgement and a smile that was just for him.

It served him right. This was his punishment.

He learns her name and it is not the same. She is not Ellana Lavellan, but Bellanaris -- eternity -- a sick joke of fate. He learns that she is not so different, wise, kind, a strong leader when needed and far too modest when she should be proud. 

Love swells in his heart but she does not even know who he is.

He can only remind himself that this is no less than what he deserves. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Solas."

 

He hears her call out to him one day, as certain of herself when she had last spoken his name. He turns to her, certain that he was mistaken in believing she had spoken to him. But she looked at him with such determination that he knew that this was no dream or illusion of the mind.

"Yes, In--" He caught himself. Her title remained  a habit after so long. And now he did not know what to call her. It would be strange for him to know her name when they had never spoken.

Her smile was wry, indulgent. She acted as if she knew everything. Yet she knew nothing, another reflection of what she had been. "You've been watching me."

"Ah. So, you have noticed."  He had nothing more to say, he could not lie to her about his actions. Not when he had hidden so much from this spirit before.

"It was fairly obvious. I'd have to be blind or stupid not to notice."

He laughed as he always did around her, light and easy. "And you are neither, I presume."

"I am not. Come, join me? It is better than watching from afar."

 

\--------------------------------

 

Their courtship is slow, as it should have been before. They spend days learning of one another; rather, he spends the days learning about her again. He asks after her family, her life, rarely bringing up himself or his life. She asks and he tells only the simplest of things, enough to sate her curious mind. But he did not lie, not again. 

Days became months and years. 

They had all the time in the world.

 


End file.
